


the routine

by cumulus420



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cock Warming, Fucking, M/M, Trans Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumulus420/pseuds/cumulus420
Summary: Zack wants to finish working out, but Cloud has other ideas.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 201





	the routine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm a trans man and I use words to describe Cloud's junk (i.e. "typical" terms for all that's below the belt) that may make other trans masculine people uncomfortable. If you're trans and don't jibe with that, no worries, thanks for stopping by. Otherwise, read on and enjoy this fic!

They agreed on a compromise.

Since Zack had insisted on showering before they worked out, to wash the remains of the day away, as he liked to say, Cloud had joined him. This, of course, meant that the idle chatter and washing of hair was interspersed with Zack gently nipping at the back of Cloud’s neck or reaching around to carefully part his cunt and slide a few fingers over his clit as he splashed his face with lukewarm water. It was nice, more than nice, and though Cloud could usually shake it off and focus on the hour in the gym they had ahead of them, this time, the tight knot in his stomach remained. 

It had only amped up after Cloud had finished his first set, watching Zack out of the corner of his eye when it wasn’t obvious. Neither of them had put on anything more than shirts and workout shorts after the shower, old clothes that they kept around solely for this purpose. Nothing was said of it, of course, but Cloud was convinced Zack was making a point to make his dick and ass and the thin strip of skin between his waistband and shirt hem all the more visible during his routine.

Finally, Cloud sighed and put down his weights as Zack made a move for the bench press.

“I’m finished. Let’s fuck,” he said, forgoing any niceties. 

“Oh?” said Zack. He didn’t look at Cloud; he kept adjusting the weights, adding another ring on either side. “But I’m not done yet. If you’re that impatient -”

“I don’t want to just suck you off.”

“I can’t exactly focus on lifting and fucking, man.”

Cloud snorted. “That’s for sure,” he said, smiling a little.

“What, you don’t think I have the self control?” asked Zack, smirking as he moved into position on the bench press. He rolled his shoulders as he reached up to grip the bar. Cloud watched him with, to his own annoyance, a little too much intent.

“You do,” said Cloud, “but you’d be an ass about it.”

When he was in the mood, Zack was a terrible tease, and they both knew it. He’d do something like alternate between lifting weights and lifting his hips, or something like that. As much as it pained him to admit, Cloud, however, didn’t give a shit right now. He wanted only to -

“Sit on it, then,” said Zack. He lifted the weights with a slow exhale and said nothing more.

Cloud made a disdainful noise, but couldn’t ignore the heat that rose all the way up to his neck. He straddled the bench, standing over Zack’s crotch, facing away from him. He wasn’t going to face him, no way - he wanted to make this last. The loose fabric of his workout shorts was already lifted a little due to what Cloud new was halfway to a hard-on. He deftly brushed the shorts aside and pulled Zack’s dick out and into his hand. If Zack had any sort of reaction, he didn’t make note of it. The only sounds Cloud could hear were that of his breathing and the movement of the weights and bar as they were lifted and set, lifted and set. He was aware, however, of the pounding in his own head as he pulled his own shorts aside and eased the tip of Zack’s dick up and into him.

He let out a small exhale and leaned into the feeling. Fuck, though - he was wetter than he thought. Zack’s half-hard dick slid into him without too much trouble. He was halfway down the length of it, adjusting his hips and stance to make this more comfortable for the both of them, when he finally felt Zack shuddered. But he continued to lift without interruption, clearly in the swing of his routine.

Any thoughts of exercising were gone from Cloud’s mind, though, as he let out another breath and took in the rest of him. He shifted, trying to get comfortable, and gasped - moving like that felt good, even now, when he was still a little too tight for his liking. 

“You good?” came Zack’s voice, and with it, Cloud’s irritation.

“Are you good?” he retorted, and shifted roughly. This landed him another shudder, but Zack recovered quickly, continuing to lift.

The sound of the weights was rhythmic, matching the beating of Cloud’s heart, the pounding in his head, and the feeling of Zack’s dick in him was combing to make everything feel as though it had a film over it. He wanted Zack to move his hips - he wanted to arch his back - but somehow, staying still, only shifting to adjust his weight, sinking into the feeling of having his cunt covering the majority of a now-hard dick was a bigger turn on. Every little movement was electric, and after a few minutes, unbearable.

Zack counted every ten reps aloud to keep his count, and once he hit a hundred, Cloud, legs shaking, had to lean over, rest on his elbows, and groan. His gut felt hot; his chest, tight. Zack was keeping his focus, however, and refusing to move his hips, but Cloud was sure the more pronounced movements were on purpose. He groaned again when Zack moved one of his legs a little after it had slid, meaning that his dick went deeper, pressing in closer.

“How about now? Still good?”

“Shut up and finish your reps.”

Zack, of all things, laughed as he returned to his routine. Ten, twenty-five, fifty - the seconds that passed were not agonizing, but overwhelming, as there was no really getting used to having an unmoving dick filling his cunt; it was familiar, sure, but not exactly something Cloud would describe as relaxing. If anything, he felt more on edge than ever before.

Finally, Zack pushed the weights back into their place. Cloud felt him sit up before he heard the shift of fabric and skin. He was about to open his mouth to ask what was next when Zack grabbed a handful of his shirt and used the momentum to pull Cloud close and get himself into a seated position. He held on tight as he moved his hips forward, just as rhythmically as his weights. Cloud let out a low moan and gripped the side of the bench to hold himself in place as Zack fucked him, hard, each push and pull harder than the last.

Zack was breathless at this point, each groan emerging between shaky inhales and exhales. He didn’t break his focus, though, and kept up the motions until his grip on Cloud’s shirt loosened and he pulled back.

“Laterals next,” he said, pulling out entirely.

Cloud, feeling hazy, nodded as Zack moved off the bench and over to the lat machine. He sat, facing outward, and reached up to begin pulling the handles down. Cloud mustered up a glare and then got up, crossed the room, and eyed the fact that Zack had made it clear he was still interested in continuing this compromise. Cloud straddled him again, facing away once more as he eased down onto his dick with a much louder moan than the first time.

Zack groaned, too, but kept up his pace. It sped up exponentially, though, as this weight machine made it even harder to avoid shifting and feeling the the pressure of a cunt covering his dick in its entirety. He got to fifty before he paused for a moment, breathing hard, and Cloud took the opportunity to lean even further into this feeling. Zack took in a sharp breath at that.

But he returned to the routine yet again. Cloud could feel the heat radiating off his body, both from the workout and the brief break to fuck. He could think of nothing but Zack finishing up on this machine and getting back to getting off. It was becoming harder and harder not to just get started on it himself, but he wasn’t going to give in and lose this ridiculous game. He had plenty of self-control, too.

A clatter of handles and weights being let go rang out after a few more moments, and Zack uttered something inaudible as he grabbed onto Cloud’s hips this time. He braced his legs against the machine and began to fuck him again, hard, moaning low with each push of his hips. Cloud leaned forward, nearly careening toward the floor after a moment before he caught himself and leaned back, head lolling over Zack’s shoulder. He moved his hips, too, feeling Zack waste no time fucking him harder in response.

There was no stopping this time - either Zack was done his routine or he’d abandoned it. Cloud didn’t remember, or care. He could worry about everything later. This is what mattered right now. He reached down and circled his own clit, moaning as Zack’s grip tightened on his hips. With a shudder, and a long, low groan, Cloud felt Zack slow as he came, dick still hard in his cunt. Cloud felt as if his head was about to burst as he worked his own clit until he, too, came, leaning back against Zack until they both nearly lost their balance. 

After a few moments to catch his breath, Cloud groaned as he stood, Zack’s dick, slick with cum, falling back easily. He stretched, reaching high, playing this all off as if it were nothing - all the while feeling something slide down his inner thighs. Zack was understandably still out of breath, but when Cloud turned to face him, he offered up a stupid grin. 

“Still got the whole routine in,” he said, looking proud. 

Cloud, smiling, shook his head with faux shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This one was quick and dirty, but hope you had fun.


End file.
